Electric Magdalena & The Magdalena: Holy Warriors
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Patience the Magdalena and Will Vandom the Electric Magdalena team up to stop a sorcerer from ruling the Earth with a Phoenix Force.


**electric magdalena**

**holy warriors **

-Patience Is A Virtue-

I was in Venice, Italy wandering the streets, my family was touring around as I came to a church nearby, it seemed quiet. Too quiet. As I stepped inside, I heard something, sounded like footsteps. But, before I would blink, someone jumps behind me knocking me over. "I came to this place first, poser. Lay off!" It sounded like a female voice. I got up on my feet seeing a young woman in a cloak, with an outfit similar to mine, but different. "Poser? Who are you calling a poser??" I pull out my spear and in an instant, the girl pulled out hers. Shit what did I get myself into? We clashed our weapons and fought over the pews, I hovered in the air, but she yanks my leg and slamming me against the seating. "What are you, some kind of witch?" "Do I look like one?" I hop back on my feet and used hand combat this time, but she slams me against the wall. "I'm the real Magdalena here. I don't need followers or fans." Wait, that hit me. When she said that, I remember being told Patience was her name. "You must be Patience then." She let go of me and I wipe blood off my face. "How do you know my name?" "I was told about you. I was supposed to be the Aide of the Magdalena and also carry the title." She looked at me and was about to say something, but I raised my hand. "I'm Will Vandom by the way." She pulls her hood off. "I never expected the Vatican to give me an Aide." "I left the Vatican. They almost made me attack an innocent man of my SHIELD agency." Her eyes widened. "You are the runner of SHIELD? I thought it was dismantled?" "Not anymore. Fury and I used to run it after the HAMMER thing happened. But he left me in charge of it and I'm the new Director." Patience smiled at me. "I'm impressed. Sorry for that surprise attack." I rubbed my shoulder and pushed it to pop in place, it hurt. "It happens. So what are you looking for?" Patience led me to another part of the cathedral. "It is said that there's a tomb here and I came to investigate. But it would be nice to have you accompany me. You're now an ally." "Same as you. And what tomb?" "It is said that a tomb of a sorcerer was locked here. Whoever unlocks it, he would possibly wreak havoc." I shuddered at the thought. It had been a few months since my battle with Phobos, I still felt the aches. "That would suck." "Indeed. And I couldn't help but see a ring on your finger." "My wedding ring?" "I never thought holy warriors have relationships." I groaned a bit. "Can't we just focus on finding the sorcerer that would kill?"" Patience raised her hands and went into the next room.

-Rise of the Killer-

We made it to the tomb. Though it's unusual for one to be in the cathedral. Patience seemed to be friendly. Me and her talked as we walked around. It's almost like we were long lost sisters. Or a sister I never had. She thought it was ironic that my middle name was Patience. "Your name is very special, Will. However, I feel grateful of you being here. But this tomb has to stay sealed so he doesn't escape." I stretch out my hands popping them. "Want me to hold down the tomb with my awesomely superhuman strength?", I chuckled. She looks at me. "Shut up." "I really do have superhuman strength. Want proof?" I went over and lifted up a pillar with one hand. To me if felt light. Patience shook her head. "Don't be a show off and put that down where you found it." I grumbled and I place it back down. "Yes mother." Then, we heard something. A scream. We ran to the part of the cathedral where we saw robbers about to lift the tomb. I send an energy blast at them. "Hold it right there punks." They look at me confused. They must be Italian so I spoke the way I can or whatever I knew. "[Put the tomb down or I'll punch your guts.]" They glared at me, throwing the tomb down, but I point my spear at them. "[Hey, don't you know we're in danger? Otherwise there won't be any women.....uh...or you're lowlifes."] Patience then looked worried. "You just called them lowlifes on that last part." Ah dammit. "D'oh!" They ran toward us and I punched one in the face really hard and he fell unconscious. Patience hit the other. "When we return to the states, remind me to teach you how to speak Italian." "The only Itlaian thing I know is is pizza and spaghetti. Hey can we get some later?" She looks at me. "Is that all you think about is your stomach? Damn it, you made me hungry now." The tomb started shaking and the lid broke open. A man stood out of it, looking fully fleshed, but looking to be in his 40s. "So! The Magdalenas have teamed up together!!!" "Will, what have we done?"

-Confrontation-

"Will, what have we done?" "I heard you the first time, Patience." The sorcerer sent a blast at us making us fall backward. "I shall take over the world as I used to. Stay out of my way and I'll spare your lives." He walked through another corridor. We both followed him carefully, but something was up. We heard him speaking from some book, in English. "First up, my plan of world take over, with the power of the Phoenix Force, I will be unstoppable. I will have great power!"

"We have to stop him, Patience." "Do you know anything of this Phoenix Force?" I nodded to her. "I remember Professor Xavier telling me about this and from the looks of it. It's bad." When he was summoning the words, I flew at him pushing him out of the way. "You will not summon the Phoenix!!! I can't let you!!" He knocks me out of the way to get to the book, Patience swings her spear at him. "Father forgive me." After he took the hit, the fiery spirit rose from the ground, screeching and seeing the man. He motioned for it to come to him. "Come rising phoenix! Let me feel your power!!" Oh shit. I had to do something. I grabbed Patience's spear and I threw both of them ath the man, it went through his chest as he collapsed to the ground. The Phoenix spirit lunged at the man and Patience, but I jumped toqard it as it went into me as I fell backward. The spirit went into the Heart and I felt a burning sensation. I knew I was going to kick myself for this.

Patience had placed the sorcerer back into his tomb and we both headed out. "Will, you saved my life. That's what a true hero is." "Thanks Patience." We both smiled and then I looked at her. "What to get some pizza now?" "With spaghetti of course. Come on I know a place."

Though the Phoenix was inside the Heart, but throughout that, I felt something bad was going to happen.


End file.
